Wish You Were Here
by Angel With Devil Eyes
Summary: Based on 5x18 . Elijah is suddenly having vivid dreams of alternate versions of the life he and Katherine might have had together. Post Katherine's death.
1. Chapter 1

_~ This story is dedicated to chhavi ~ _

* * *

_Elijah Mikaelsson was patiently waiting for Katherine on the cold stairs in front of his mansion smoking his cigarette hardly caring about anything. She called the previous night to ask him if he can babysit their one year old son Nathan because she was having important meeting today._

_He saw her walking towards him holding Nathan in her hands who was still peacefully sleeping in his mother arms and it made him smile like a child on Christmas. _

_" Good morning. " Elijah got up from the stairs and took his son in his arms without pull him out of his nap and even in his sleep he still managed to wrapped his tiny hands around his father. _

_" The meeting will last nearly two hours and I don't know when I''ll be able to come pick Nathan. " Katherine said as she tapped something on her IPhone without lifting her eyes to look at him. She was wearing white leather dress and high heels in the same color and he couldn't help to slide his eyes down her gergeous body._

_Even though they weren't officially together and she had a boyfriend they still slept together time to time. That is how their relationship started actually. Elijah met her two years ago on a party at Nik's house and since that day they were having open relationship , until some period when he was constantly high and one night both of them were awfully drunk and one thing let to another and Nathan was on a way._

_" It's okay I'll be home all day. " She finally looked at him with doubtful eyes._

_" I hope you won't throw a party and forget about your son again. " Katherine put her phone in the little black purse and kissed Nathan on the head._

_Elijah narrowed his eyes trying to not get offended by her comment and looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. " I wont, I promise. "_

_She then placed a small kiss on his lips and turn to walk away " See you later. " __He watched her leave and pressed his son closer to his chest. _

_ Two years ago he would never imagine his life the way it was now but he wouldn't change a thing about it. _

Elijah's eyes snapped open and he was trying to steady his breathing even though he didn't have to breath. Ever since he found out that Katerina died from aging he was having strange dreams about her and every time they were more vivid and realistic.

**" What's going on Elijah? " Haley watched him with concern in her eyes , placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**" Nothing. Go back to sleep. " He kissed his wife on her forehead and put the sheets to cover them ,wrapping his arm around her waist.**

**" Did you had a nightmare again? " She asked curious. - _More like a bitter sweat dream - _" You know I can ask Davina to make some kind of potion or something. "**

**" I'll be okay don't bother yourself. " He put a hand on her cheeck and forced a smile on his face " Now go back to sleep. "**

_Katerina Petrova was listening to Lady Halen's precept about the upcoming feast in honour of Spring and flowers and she was trying to remember every single word coming out of the old women's mouth. She was the only one in the court that accepted Katerina when she arrived in England and she even agreed to take her as her servant and she let her stay in one of her chambers._

_" And don't forget to wear one of the dresses that Josephiene gave you this morning. " Lady Helen finished her speach and looked herself in the big mirror, a gift from one of her ex suitors which was placed in her bed chambers on the right side of the room._

_" Yes, My Lady. " Katerina said quickly._

_" Because even the maids should look good, my dear. " The women turned around to look the bulgarian girl in the eyes. " I have a special __friend who wants to meet you, Katerina. " _

_" A special friend? You mean a suitor? " Katerina's eyes widened in schock and curiousity._

_" Mhm. He is wealthy landowner and people respect him deeply. " Helen took her hand and smiled " I think he is perfect for you. "_

_" But I don't come from rich family. " Katerina looked down suddenly finding the floor very interesting._

_'' It doesn't matter , he just wants to find a suitable girl because his first wife died in childbirth. "_

_'' How awful. " She exlaimed and her eyes filled with tears " Did the child survived? "_

_" Yes, she is a beautiful three years old lady now. " A girl. Like the child that her parents took away from her._

_" You just have to look good and act like a lady tonight. " _

_" Okay. " Katerina said excited ._

_" Oh and his name is Lawrence. " Lady Helen said before she leaves._

_Katerina was walking on the corridor that was leading to her chambers and she couldn't stop thinking about tonight. If everything turns out good with this man she would finally get over the shame he cause to her family and she would have a great future._

_She was so close to her room when a man's voice came behind her._

_" Tatia? " She turned her back and saw a dark haired handsome man standing in front of her looking her with shocked eyes._

_She smiled sweetly and bowed her head. " You're mistaken me with someone , My Lord. My name is Katerina. "_

_The stranger continued to watch her and he stopped then when he understood he was making her feel uncomfortable. " My apologize, you just reminded me of someone I knew long time ago. " He said then took her hand in his and he introduced himself. _

_" I'm Lord Elijah. " He kissed her hand and look her in the eyes. " Where are you from, Katerina? "_

_" Bulgaria, My Lord. " She said as she let go of his hand. _

_" Well then I hope I'll see you tonight on the feast, Katerina from Bulgaria. " He smiled and walk away._

**Elijah listened to his little sister who was complaing about Klaus behavior on the party last night but his thoughts were wandering about Katerina and their life in his dreams. Even when he wasn't asleep he was getting those visions and he couldn't control them which was making him vulnerable and desparate. He wasn't sure if it was real dreams or if he just started to lose his mind.**

**" When will Davina be ready with that potion? " He interrupted Rebakah's tirade making her look at him.**

**" She said she needs couple of days to find the ingredients and to make it. " She sat on the the sofa and looked at the ceiling. " I can't understand what is going on with you, brother. "**

_Elijah took the bottle of whiskey from the bedside table and simply enjoyed the taste of it when it went down his throth. Katherine who was laying naked under the covers rolled over in her sleep and mumbled something he didn't understand. Tomorrow was the day they were waiting for months and everything was settled for it. He got up from the bed and took one of the bags they were going to use to put the money from the bank in and put his gun there. _

_" What are you doing? " His lover aked not opening her eyes. Her massive curls were laying on the white pillows and she looked like fallen angel to him. _

_" Since when you got so clingy, babe ? Can't I do something by myself without involving you, huh? " His eyes trailed down her tattooed back and smirk spreaded across his face._

_" I know what you're going to do by yourself if you keep talking to me like that. " She said annoyed. _

_" Oh you know you can't resist me, Kath. " He said as he hugged her from behind and placed a little bite one her ear._

_" I had a bad feeling for tomorrow Elijah. " She entwined her fingers with his and pressed her face in the pillow. " Maybe we should chose some small bar like we always do. "_

_" What? No! You have no idea how much money we will get from there. "_

_" What if someone call the police, I don't want to spend a day in jail. "_

_" Everything is going to be alright. Our life will change tomorrow I promise. "_

_" NO! NO! NO! " Elijah cried out leaning above bleeding Katherine pressing his hand on her wound. " Please don't leave me. " _

_Katherine touched his hand and just smiled at him because she couldn't talk from the pain in her stomach. " Please don't die, please don't die ! " A tear fall down on his cheek. _

_" I love you. " Katherine managed to stutter and she knew that was the last words she was going to say. _

_" I need you . I can't live without you. " But it was already too late Katherine stood death in his arms and nothing could bring her back._

**Elijah woke up from his dream seeing red in front his eyes and he broke everything near him in his anger.**

**" What the hell Elijah!? " Klaus entered the room wanting to know what was all that fuss about.**

**" I can't take it anymore! " Elijah said desperate. " Please make it stop. " He pleaded falling on his knees before his younger brother.**

**" Stop what Elijah, are you insane? "**

**" Please make it stop! " Please bring her back! "**

_" What the fuck you think you're doing? " Furious Elijah picked up his seventeen years old ex girlfriend from the lap of some idiot she was making out with. _

_" It's not up to you asshole. " She glared at him and exit the house where bunch of kids from school were having a party but Elijah followed her outside. _

_He pulled her arm and pressed her body to his , tightened the grip around her._

_" Get your filthy hands off me! " She hissed in his face trying to push him away._

_" Not until you stop acting like dirty little slut. " _

_" But I am a slut Elijah you said it buy yourself, don't you remember? That's what you talk to your friends, right? " _

_" That's a lie. "_

_" Don't you even try to denied it , Marcel told me! "_

_" And you trust him not me? " _

_" You have lied me before Elijah. "_

**Elijah was sitting alone on the floor in his bedroom in complete darkness not wanting to see or talk with anyone. His torture was going on for weeks now and none of Davina's potions had any effect on him. He just wished to know why he was having those dreams and why all of them ended bad for Katerina. He even begged the witches to connect with her on the other side but it didn't have any results. **_  
_

**He began to think that he'll never find peace and happiness again in his life.**

_" Rebekah is right you know. " Katherine leaned into the door after overhearing his conversation with her._ "_ You may believe that there's still something good in Klaus but are you gonna waste your last chance for happiness to prove it? "_

_" He is my brother and I can't turn my back on him when someone is planning to hurt him. "_

_" Till the next time he put dagger in your chest. " She moved closer to him and touched his face " And then what ? "_

_" How am I going to teach him to be good if I leave him in that moment. "_

_" Come on Elijah be realistic! You will waste your time on something that never gonna happened and you'll end back in the box. "_

_" And what you suggest me to do? Just walk away? " His eyes locked with hers ._

_" Walk away with me. We could go somewhere and just be happy for a moment. No Klaus. No drama. No stupid dopplegangers of course. " She smirked and placed her hands on his chest. " You can go to New Orleans whenever you wish when we're together but I'm not sure that you'll see me again if you chose to live now. "_

_He pulled her in a passionate kiss and murmured " Klaus will handle the situation for now. " He smiled and pick her up wrapping her legs around his waist and then he speed up to his bedroom leaving all his worries behind._

_~ Please review ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N ~ _

_My first idea was this story to be a one shot but I kinda like this plot so I'm going to continue it._

_I think it's obvious that Haley isn't pregnant in the story and she's married to Elijah_

_Katherine will appear in the later chapters ( ch. 5-6 ) but for now she's only in Elijah's dreams._

_I hope you like it and leave a review :) _

* * *

Eiljah sat nervous and completely lost in a chair in the attic waiting for Davina to appear, his eyes scanned the room full of paintings when they stopped on a picture of Celeste and sigh escaped his lips.

"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't get rid of Monique." The young witch entered the room wearing a cute little dress and holding an old book in her hands. "I dont want her to know that I'm helping vampires, no matter what the reason is." She put the book on the table and sat down on the bed.

" She wont , you have my word." He stood up and began to walk on the attic because he didn't want to sit in one place anymore.

"Did the potion worked?"

"Unfortunately,no. I even think it made things worst." He looked out the window and put his hands in his pockets. "I can not control it and it happens all the time, even when I'm awake." Like last Saturday morning when he and Haley were in bed and he saw the first time he met Katherine in 1492.

This situation made him feel guilty for Haley, like he was betraying her every time he dreamed of Katherine.

"If you told me what the dreams are about I may be able to find an answer." Davina offer.

"No way." He snapped.

"When then maybe you should go talk to Camille''

"She's not a witch what would she do?"

"I mean to ask her for professional opinion. You can be a vampire, but you still have psyche."

" Are you suggesting that I'm crazy?'' Elijah looked into her eyes, not believing her words.

"I'm not saying that." Davina purred. " I'm only saying that she may help you."

"I think I should go now." Elijah left the room, not waiting for her answer and went to Mikaelsson Mansion.

* * *

_"You have to chase me." Katherine giggled as she tries to escape her friend. "You are suppossed to catch me .'' She stopped and turned to the Lord Elijah._

_"But if I catch you the game will be over." He smiled at the childish behavior of the human girl and sat on the bench next to them, Katerina did the same as him._

_"Thank you for keeping me company." She took a lock of her curls behind her ear and looked up at the sky._

_"You looked lonely there."_

_" It's so borinng,I sit in my chambers all the time and the only intresting thing I do is to watch the birds at the window. " She said quickly._

_" I can take you for a walk around the castle If you wish. " Elijah suggested._

_" I already did this fifteen times! Can't we go see the lake? I heard the maids saying that it is very beatiful there."_

_"It's too far from the castle,Katerina. Klaus will be very angry when he find out." _

_"Your brother doesn't need to know,he's gone for two weeks." Katerina stood up and smiled sweetely at Elijah then she took his hand in hers. " Please,please. Klaus wont find out about it, " She begged ._

_Elijah watched her face for a minute considering the idea and in the end he took pity for the girl and smiled._

_"Wait for me in the stables at sunset and I'll take you to the lake." He promised._

_Katerina Petrova jumped from happiness and placed a kiss on Elijah's cheeck leaving him without words in his mouth._

* * *

Elijah was flipping thru the pages of his mother grimoar searching for a invocation spell and some kind of potion. If Davina wasn't going to help he would find the answer himself and he'll finally stop those dreams.

The thing that bother him so much about them wasn't the dreams themselves, it was the feeling he got everytime they ended. He felt empty and desperate and he felt like something was missing from his life. Not something, someone.

After two hours of pointless searching he finally found the spell he was looking for and riped the page from the book,then he headed to the cemetery to see Sophie.

"And what the witches will win if I help you?" Sophie asked holding the page in her hands.

"They win the right to stay alive. When my brother decide to get rid of the witches, and trust me he will, I'll make sure that he will see you as somеthing he need not as a treath."

"Who do you want to summon?"

"I believe that it's none of your business. Now do the spell, please. "

Sophie placed the ingredients that was required for the potion in small metal goblet with black circles on it and reached her hand to the original vampire. " The last ingredient. "

Elijah took a silver bracelet from his pocket which once belonged to Katherine and hand it to Sophie. " Here, that was hers."

She put the last thing in the goblet and said the spell then stepped back waiting for the it to work.

"Nothing happens." Elijah mussed. " You must did something wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong, maybe the spirit didn't want to talk to you."

Elijah pushed her to the wall and placed his fingers around her neck. "She wants to talk to me, youi simply did something wrong!"

Sophie struggled to take a breath and barely choked. " Maybe she isn't on the other side."

That made him let go the witch and he thought for a moment. "Where is she then?"

" I don't know. But she have to be somewhere, she can't just disappear. "

* * *

Elijah went home after the spell failed and he was determined to do something, anything to make some change about the dreams. Instead to try to avoid them this time he was going make them appear by himself, curious if there' s gonna be something different.

_He was feeding the black horse named Raven in the stables waiting for lady Katerina to come so that they could go to the lake as he promised_

_The sun just set and the people were starting to go to their homes so no one was going to see that he took Katerina out of the castle. _

_He heard footsteps coming to his direction and he turned his head expecting to see Katerina, but it wasn't Katerina he saw._

_It was Katherine standing in front of him in dirty modern clothes and her hair was shorter and messy. She looked at him with no emotion in her eyes and then stepped closer to him._

_" Are you too in hell Elijah? " _

* * *

End of chapter two ~

~ Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N ~ So I decided to tease you a little bit with preview to chapter three :D This is the start of the next chapter and this time it'll be a much longer than the other chapters so far and I hope this little sneak peek to catch your attention. The whole story will probabably be in 10 chapter but this is for now of course. I hope you like it & leave a review because they mean a lot and you make me very happy. Plus I know that I'm not wasting my time :) ~_

* * *

_He heard footsteps coming to his direction and he turned his head expecting to see Katerina, but it wasn't Katerina he saw.__It was Katherine standing in front of him in dirty modern clothes and her hair was shorter and messy. She looked at him with no emotion in her eyes and then stepped closer to him._

_" Are you too in hell Elijah? " _

_He couldn't belive his eyes and for a good few minutes he just sat still and stared at her admiring her beauty, although she was covered in blood and dirt she was still looking like a beautiful angel, or more so like a beautiful ghost. __But was she just another trick of his imagination or she was actually Katherine?_

_Elijah made a couple of small steps towards her in attempt to touch her so he can be sure she was actually there but the moment he was about to put his hand on her cheek she pushed him away looking at him with disgust and fear._

_" Are you here to punish me like the others ? " She shievered and wrapped her hands around her._

_" Punish you? No. Who punish you,Katerina? " Elijah said suprised and felt anger rising into him of the tought that someone was hurting her._

_" You know, Pearl, Isobel , Mason and the others who hates me. They're having plenty time in hell to make me suffer the way they suffered. " _

_" How come you're in hell,Katerina? Why aren't you on the other side?_

_She let a small laughter and turned around. " Because I'm a crazy manipulative bitch who enjoy killing people, I thought you knew that. "_

_" I believe that there is good inside you and you didn't deserve to go to hell, you didn't deserve to die, not like this. "_

_" However you didn't come to see me before that , you didn't care that I'm dying, you were too busy to chase that wolf girl." Katherine accused him and tapped her foot nerviously._

_" I didn't know that you're dying, believe me if I did I would not only come to see you I would find a way to save you, Katerina. "_

_Katherine Pierce knew better than to trust his words , Katherine Pierce knew that he just was feeling guilty because he was so moral. Katherine Pierce knew that he didn't give a damn about her and that she was all alone. Katerina Petrova would probably believe him , she would feel happy that she mattered to someone ,too bad that Katerina didn't exist anymore. Not after she went to hell , not after she lost Nadia again._

* * *

~ Please comment.


End file.
